


Never want you to feel pain

by The_thirst_is_real



Series: The master and his slaves [49]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Master Liam, Master/Slave, Past Abuse, Slave Niall, Whipping, lashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 14:31:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19477846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_thirst_is_real/pseuds/The_thirst_is_real
Summary: when a client of Liam's visits the house, he attacks Niall.





	Never want you to feel pain

**Author's Note:**

> So this story is a little dark, be warned there is abuse and past abuse x

It all started when Liam had a visitor over at his home. Liam had an client over about a big deal which Liam had decided not to buy due to the complicated history so today, Liam had Aiden Thomson come around to deliver the bad news, unfortunately Aiden didn't take the news so well.

"What do you mean you don't want to buy my company?" Aiden asked shocked when Liam told him the news in his office. "Look Aiden, you're a nice guy and I know how much you wanted this deal, but I have thought about and I decided it wouldn't be the best option as this time." Liam replied. "Come on Liam, surely you can afford it." Aiden said clutching at straws. "Its not about wether I can afford it, I just don't think it would be the right option for me." Liam said knowing Aiden had destroyed his company by stealing money from a children's charity to fund his lifestyle. 

"I cannot believe this." Aiden said standing up. "I come to you in my hour of need and all you do is reject me. How are you do this." Liam tried to remain calm as he saw how angrier Aiden was getting. "Aiden, my final answer is no, now could you please leave my home." Liam said remaining calm as Aiden left, but not before saying, "you will regret this Liam Payne, I'll make sure of it." Before slamming the door shut.

Aiden was feuded with anger, his whole body was in a rage as he left the house, how could Liam do that to him, he though they were friends. He was about to leave when he saw someone in the garden, Niall one of Liam's slaves, sitting on a bench reading a book. Aiden smiled, he knew about Liam's beloved slaves, how much they meant to him and he knew how he would make Liam pay for everything that he had done to him. He went to his car and took something out he used with his own slaves and went to the boy.

Niall was deep in his book that he didn't notice the person walking up to him. He knew his master had a client around today so he didn't think much of it. It wasn't until he noticed that an older man was walking up to him that Niall looked up. "Can I help you?" Niall asked as suddenly the man hit the boy, making the boy yell in pain and land on the floor. "You pathetic piece of shit." Aiden spat giving Niall a kick in his stomach. "You're a worthless piece of meat." 

"Please stop." Niall begged in pain as Aiden kicked him again. "Shut it slave, you don't speak until I tell you. Your master rejected me and now you will pay for it." Aiden showed the flogger in his hand, the same one he would use on his own slaves back home. He grabbed the boy and ripped his top off and pushed him back down on the ground. Before Niall could do anything, Aiden whipped him.

Niall screamed at the pain, remembering the lashings he got when he was with his past abused masters. "Please." Niall begged but Aiden kept on whipping him hard, marks were already on his blood and he could see a little blood also on the back. "How's this for you, do you like being whipped?" Aiden said as he kept on lashing the boy before suddenly someone grabbed hold of him. 

Liam had heard the noise, he first thought it was Aiden rambling when he was leaving the house so he decided to check on him. But what he saw was Aiden whipping his Niall as the slave cried out. All of Liam's body filled with anger as he ran to the man and grabbed and took him to the ground. Aiden saw the angry face of Liam as he hit him a few times.

"Give me one good reason not to kill you." Liam said bitterly as he hit Aiden one more time. "Please, please." Aiden begged patheticly as Liam decided the man wasn't worth his time. "Leave my home now and if I ever see you again I will you." Liam said with a slight Terri in his voice as Aiden got up and ran to his car never daring to look back.

Liam calmed for a second before going to his Niall. He saw his slave laying on the ground, crying as Liam could see the bright marks of the whip, he grabbed a hold of his boy and held him close. "Master." Niall whispered crying as he held onto Liam like a lifeline. "It's ok Niall, it's ok, he's gone." Liam whispered, holding Niall close.

Liam took Niall to his room, lying him down as he got a towel and washed the blood of the boy. Niall was still crying as Liam tried to clean him. "Baby Im so sorry. I can't believe that bastard did that to you." Liam murmured as Niall finally calmed down. Liam held onto him for a while as he tried to sooth his poor boy. 

"Niall, could you tell me what happened?" Liam asked after a while. "He, he just came up and hit me and kicked me. He ripped my top off and then, oh god, he flogged me." Niall said tears in his eyes. Suddenly Liam heard someone outside, t was Louis, his oldest slave who had heard the noise. 

"What the hell happened?" Louis asked as he saw the state of Niall. "Louis, can you call doctor skylar and tell him to come here immediately." Liam said as Louis obeyed leaving the room. Liam by a lot Niall who was still shaking. "My angel, my poor boy, I never wanted you to go through this again." Liam said as he remembered the many horror stories his slaves told him from previous masters. All four of his slaves use to have lashes in their backs that eventually worn off but the memory was still there. Liam had hoped and prayed that he would never see any of his slaves with these marks ever again.

Later on, doctor Sklyar came round to check on Niall. The boy was finally asleep, exhausted from the dreadful day. Liam hadn't left his boy's side for hours, too scared to think what would happen if he did. Louis, Sophia and Harry had all checked up on him, shocked at what happened in their home but glad Niall was ok. 

"Hoe many times was Niall flogged." Skylar asked as he rubbed cream on the slave's whipped back. "I don't know, maybe 10 times, I could've killed him." Liam said as he held the boy's hand, never wanting to let him go. "Well it looks like Niall's back isn't too bad, the lashings will fade with some looking after but I think you are gonna need to look after him mentally, he might not be in the best of states for the next few days." Skylar said as Liam nodded and looked down at his boy, Niall now needed him more then ever.

Niall had a good night sleep, Liam didn't leave his side all night, too afraid of what would happen. The intense guilt crept over him as he held his slave. But in the morning, Niall had awaken completely upset about the day before. "Niall it'll be ok, it's all over, that bastard can't hurt you any more." Liam said as he tried to calm the boy down.

"I know master, it's just, it brought back memories from my past masters." Niall tried to calm down but the memories of past masters overtook his mind. He had prayed that e would never feel the lashings of a whip on his back but yesterday he could remember all the pain tnhat he had gone though.

"I'm so sorry my angel." Liam said sounding upset. "I never wanted you to feel that pain ever again." Niall noticed that there were tears coming from his eyes. "Master this isn't your fault." Niall said. "I let that man in our home, our sanctuary. The one place I want you to feel safe from this world and he just hurts you." Liam said as he felt like crying.

"Master I am safe, I will always be safe and that man will never take that away." Niall said as he got closer to Liam. "You keep us safe master. And you always will." Liam smiled at his boy. "I love you Niall. So much." Liam said giving the boy a kiss, hoping his could still keep his slaves safe in their home.

Two days went by and Niall was getting better. The lashings on his back were fading and he seemed to be coping better, Liam barely left his side, wanting to make sure his boy was looked after at all times. A few days after the incident, Liam had spoken to Jerome, his IT specialist who was looking for sit on Aiden. "Well I found a few details about Aiden, a few mistresses, one or two lovechilds. But the big thing is about the children's charity, it looks like it's still not public. "Get it all out to the papers Jerome. I want every single dirty detail about this man out there." Liam said wanting to destroy this man that hurt his Niall. "Will do Liam, it should be all out there by tomorrow morning." Jerome replied. 

Niall had heard his master speaking on the phone about the man who whipped him. Liam was outside of the bedroom as early spoke on the phone and Niall could feel a panic rise as he heard what his master was saying. "Master can I ask what you were talking about?" Niall asked when Liam had come back in. "Just sorting out that Aiden Thomson, nothing for you to worry about." Liam said giving him a smile. 

"Master, please don't do anything bad to him, I don't want you to get in trouble." "I'm just going to leak a few stories to the press, some things that get he has done." Liam said as Niall shocked at how his master would go so far. "I don't think I know another master or mistress who would go through so much trouble for their slave." Niall said as Liam held his hand. "Niall, you four are my life. You're everything I have in this world and if anyone tries to hurt any of you, they will pay." Liam said as Niall smiled a little, giving his master a hug. After all his years of cruel and abusive masters, Niall was thankful he now had a master who would help him through the hard times.


End file.
